1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus, and for example, to a display apparatus capable of improving the assembling efficiency of a driving board connected to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is equipment that displays images, such as a television (TV) or a monitor. The display apparatus can be classified into various types according to a method of displaying signal-processed image information on a screen. Recently, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) are widely used. Particularly, the LCD is being used in various fields of applications due to its advantages of low power consumption, high definition, and large screen implementation.
The LCD includes a display panel having a lower substrate and an upper substrate facing each other with a liquid crystal layer in between, and a driving circuit to apply a driving voltage and signals to the display panel. The LCD adjusts the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer of each of a plurality of cells according to a data voltage to display images according to image signals.
In recent years, instead of input means, such as a mouse, a keyboard, and a remote controller, which has been typically used as an input device for flat panel display, or input means such as a key pad which has been typically used as an input device for portable electronic apparatus, a touch type enabling a user to himself or herself input information on a screen using his/her finger, a pen, or the like is used.
The touch type combines an input device with a display to achieve product miniaturization, so that the touch type is widely used in portable electronic devices. A touch screen panel is classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared type, and an ultrasonic type according to a method of receiving a user's commands. The capacitive type among the above-mentioned types is widely used since it can be manufactured with low costs and has high optical transmittance.